Shibai
Quick Facts *Full Name: Shibai *Gender: Female *Race: Tanuki (Raccoon Dog Spirit) *Age: About 10(5-6) *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Greenish *Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho *Song: Tribe Spirit - The Tribe, Determinate - Lemonade Mouth Family Shibai was separated from her mother when she was a baby. After saving her, an older male Tanuki Ojii took her in.Due to the promiscuous nature of male Tanuki, Shibai never met her father and theoretically could have half-siblings somewhere. Appearance She is a very small girl, appearing to be only 5 or 6, with short brown hair and large greenish eyes. Her ears and tail are that of a raccoon dog but easily mistaken for a raccoon. Bio Shibai was the youngest of three children, all raised by their mother. She belongs to a race of mischevous and clever, but typically harmless, C-class demons. Because they prefer not to harm humans, a couple small pockets are allowed to live in the more remote rural areas of Japan. Once a year Tanuki gather at one place and have a contest to see who is the strongest and smartest, the winners having a chance to go to Makai to grow stronger. Before the Kekai was removed, this was a one-way trip. Shibai's father was said to have won the year she was born, calling her his "good-luck charm" before leaving the human world. It was on the migrationg, to the Tanuki festival, that Shibai and her mother were attacked. In the chaos little Shibai was seperated from her mother and never saw her again. She was hiding in bushes when an ancient tanuki stumbled, literally, upon her. the admittedly drunk man took it upon himself to raise the little one. So Shibai spent nine years learning valuable skills such as shapeshifting and which plants were safe and which could be used against an opponent. Eventually the little demon left to explore and learn on her own, and cities certainly intrigued her. Personality Shibai is very child-like and a bit naive except when it comes to Tanuki. She's energetic and normally cheerful, trying to keep an optomistic attitude. Like any child she can get scared when confronted by stronger opponents. She's also afraid of the dark. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Being a Tanuki of rather small stature, Shibai uses her intelligence and agility to her advantage. She knows some martial arts but often relies on trickery to gain the advantage in a fight. True to her nature, Shibai would rather have fun than fight. Known Techniques Transformation: Shibai uses special leaves, that focus her spirit energy when applied to her forehead, to transform into any animal or creature she's seen. She can mask her spirit energy while transformed. Sphere of Illumination: Shibai is afraid of the dark so she learned how to create sphere's of light using tiny amounts of her energy. Stinging Dust: Shibai spits or blows a handful of powder made from stinging nettles into her opponent/captor's face or eyes. This results in intense stinging and often temporary blindness making it very distracting. Shibai often uses this to get escape.